


Temperance’s 1st birthday

by rosina_zombie



Series: Physical Barriers: Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperance has reached the age of 1 and Stiles and Derek planned everything for her birthday but nothing for there Anniversary - A series of one shots from my stories Physical Barriers they will in no way be in order of time line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperance’s 1st birthday

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers – Oneshots

Temperance’s 1st birthday

 

Stiles wrapped the box up with little Disney wrapping paper “nearly done” he gave a small smile. 

“Dada” came a small child’s voice.

Stiles licked his lips “I’m coming Tempy” he got up and left the room.

The little girl with brown haired pig tails was in the baby pen “hey baby girl” he picked her up moving her fallen hair away from her face and kissed her forehead “So shall we go see poppy” he walked and picked up her coat.

“Pooop pop” she babbled.

Stiles put her pink coat on and finished dressing her “let’s go”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek put the file in the filing cabinet there was a knock on the door “come in” he walked and sat back behind his desk the door opened and Stiles stepped in with Temperance in his arms.

“Jelly drop” Stiles handed her over.

“D…..b” she blew a spit bubble 

“Ew” he kissed her nose “why do I deserve this visit” Derek asked.

“Thought we’d surprise you” Stiles said leaning over the desk and kissing Derek on the lips, he sat in the empty chair beside the door. 

“Well I’m surprised” Derek said “so this visit has nothing to do with the fact that your bored until the new school term starts” he raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shook his head and smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door “coming” Markus walked down the stairs he opened the door the guy smiled “I have a delivery for Allison Argent” he had a box by his feet “could you sign………..can I take your name” he asked.

“Argent” he told him and the guy handed it over and Markus signed it “cheers” Markus took the box and shut the door.

Markus looked the package over he walked into the kitchen and set it down there was a sound of the key in the lock.

Markus turned round and leaned in “I’m home” Allison called and she walked in she had a couple of bags “what’s that” she asked.

Markus shrugged “It came for you” he told her she set her bags down.

She picked it up “I was think………..Madison’s with your mum we could order in and watch a movie” she opened it.

“Oh………..i was going to ask you if Ollie could stay over tonight” Markus bit the side of his lip.

“Oh………..well if you want him too then okay” she said “thanks mom” he left.

Allison sighed “not my little boy anymore” 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac snickered “nice try” 

Stiles sighed he looked at the burnt cake “I thought I got the temperature just right” he rubbed his chin “Well Temp it’s official your pops not too good at baking” he said to her she was in her high chair eating.

“Start over” Isaac said to him.

“This is at least the 3rd time I have started over” Stiles said to him.

The phone rung

Stiles picked it up from the wall “Hale house” he said he smiled “Danny hey……let me put you on speaker phone” he pressed a button.

“Hey Danny” Isaac said.

“Oh hey Isaac how’s everything” he asked 

“Good and you” he asked.

“Actually that’s why I called” Stiles and Isaac looked at each other “I’m changing my job” stated Danny.

“When did this happen” Stiles asked “it’s been going on for a couple of weeks now…….it’s in Beacon Hills” Danny said.

Stiles threw the cake away “so your both moving back” Isaac asked.

There was a little scuffle on the other end “That’s the other thing” He said and sighed “me and Jackson split up” he said.

“When did this happen” Stiles asked.

“8 months ago” came Danny’s answer.

“8….and you haven’t told anyone until now” he said 

“We both had talked and decided that we needed to wait until I could find a job back in BH” he explained.

“8 months………….I can’t believe it” said Isaac.

“Yeah so I’m moving back to Beacon Hills and I need a place to stay until I can find my feet”.

The door-bell rung “I’ll go” Isaac went.

“Of course you can stay here” Stiles said, Isaac walked in “thanks” he looked over at the door where Isaac and Danny stood 

“Danny” he said.

Danny hung up the phone “thanks”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny took the cup and then Derek sat “what did Jackson do?” he folded his arms.

“Why do you assume it’s Jackson” Danny said.

“It’s always Jackson” Scott sat.

“Danny tell us” Lydia put her arm round him.

Danny licked his lips “it started as little things” Danny began “we started arguing about stupid stuff that didn’t have any meaning and then all of sudden he started acting suspicious… I thought he was just being Jackson”

Danny itched his thumb and looked down briefly “Jackson was cheating on me he had been for at least 6 months” Danny told them.

“If I see him I’m going to kill him” stated Derek.

“You won’t see him he’s staying in Tulsa” said Danny looking up “and then his moving to New York he has this big job so” he said.

“I’m so sorry Danny” 

Danny shrugged and shook his head “I always had a feeling that deep down he wasn’t going to stay committed not forever anyway”

“You can stay here as long as you need” Derek said to him 

“Thanks”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny smiled “she’s got so big” Temperance was playing with building blocks

“I know it seems like just yesterday she was able to fit in the crook of my arm” Stiles said.

“Are you having work on the house” Danny asked.

“Yeah the contractors start today” Stiles looked at his watch “now actually” he said.

The door-bell rung “can you watch her for me” Danny nodded and Stiles went

Danny leaned against his fist “oh” he wiped his face

“The plans were emailed did you get them” came Stiles voice “yes all in the folder” another voice “wasn’t there meant to be two of you” Stiles asked.

“Yeah me and my brother but his not too well so it’s just me” the other voice said there were footsteps Stiles walked in first followed by another guy, he walked in a white wife beater with a jacket over; he had a strong jawline and dark brown eyes.

“Danny this is the guy who’s working on the renovations” he introduced him.

“Ethan Wolfe” Ethan introduced himself Danny stumbled up “ah sorry” he smiled.

Ethan smiled “no problem”

Stiles looked between them “okay” there was a cry from the across the room “that’s me if your excuse me” Stiles left to pick up Temperence and walked upstairs to change her.

“So you been a contractor long” Danny asked him.

“For over 10 years” Ethan informed him “how long have you and Mr Hale been married?”

“Oh no, no I’m not his husband” Danny told him “I’m a friend” he said with a smile.

“Oh I apologise” Ethan said.

“It’s no problem really” Stiles came back in with Temperance in his arms.

“If your come with me I will show you where to start” Stiles told Ethan “lead the way” Ethan followed him

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Well, you’re smitten” Stiles set her in her high chair.

“What are you taking about?” Danny asked him.

“Don’t play dumb with me Danny I saw you” Stiles smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, fine but can you really blame me” Danny asked him “I meant it has been a very long time” he said to him. Stiles chuckled. “Anyway enough about that……….what are you and Derek doing for your wedding anniversary” he asked him.

“Nothing” Stiles fed Temperance from the spoon.

“And why not” he asked “well our anniversary is also her birthday” he fed her some more.

“That should want to make you want to do something” Danny said.

“Na me and Derek decided it’s cool” he answered.

“Fair enough”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The comic book door opened and Danny walked in “won’t be a minute” came the voice from the back room.

“It’s okay take your time” Danny said.

“Danny” the voice said and Isaac walked out he held a box in his hands “what brings you here?” he set the box down on the counter.

“It’s about Derek and Stiles wedding anniversary” Danny said to him “told you they didn’t want to make a fuss huh” Danny nodded.

“He is just planning for Temperance” Isaac opened the box “what does Derek say about it” Danny leaned.

“He said the same” Isaac said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek brushed his teeth he stood in front of the mirror and over the sink Stiles walked in “budge over” Derek moved .

Stiles picked his toothbrush and put some paste on “the contractors said about a month” he started brushing his teeth.

“Good the sooner it’s over the better” he spat out the paste and then gurgled and spat again “hurry up coming to bed” he moved his arms round his waist.

“Yep just give me a minute” Derek kissed the back of his neck and left the room Stiles brushed.

Derek put the paper in the file as Stiles walked in he walked and got into the bed Derek moved onto his side and kissed him “minty fresh” Stiles licked his lips.

There was a cry from the baby monitor “ooooh” Stiles moaned “your turn” he told him Derek uncovered and got out “put on some pants” Stiles moved to his side.

Derek put some pants on and left the room Sties yawned and stretched.

Temperance held onto the side of the crib tears down her face Derek walked in “dada da da” she screwed up her face “shhhhhh” he picked her up. Temperance put her face into his chest he rubbed at her back, after a while she fell against him.

Stiles opened his eyes, Derek walked in Stiles gave a yawn “everything okay” Derek nodded “fine” he got back into bed.

“Night” Derek moved onto his other side.

Stiles sighed “night” he closed his eyes but a second later he opened his eyes again once Derek slept beside him and sighed looking at the ceiling.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“6 months” Stiles paced “6 whole months” Stiles continued to move.

“You’re wearing a groove in my floor” Lydia said.

Stiles came to a stop “This is serious Lydia” Stiles said 

“Yeah you haven’t had hot gay sex in 6 months the end of the world” Lydia sighed and rolled his eyes.

“When was the last time you had sex?” he asked her and she sighed.

“Last week” she answered.

“Well imagine 6 months” he said.

“Stiles you remember when I was married to Allison we had two kids” she held up two fingers.

“Okay fine you can imagine” Stiles sat down.

“Cant someone take Temperance for a night” Lydia asked him.

“No both me and Derek promised that the only time we would leave her was when we worked”.

“Maybe that’s your problem”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The door opened “dad” Markus answered the door.

“Hey champ is your mum in?” Derek asked.

“Yeah” he let him in Markus shut the door “mum” Markus called “dads here” he walked into the kitchen and Derek followed.

“How is school?” he asked Markus.

“Okay” he sat at the table “good I guess” Markus answered and gave a one armed shrug. 

“What do I owe this visit” Allison asked as she walked in.

“Can you watch Temp over night for me” he asked.

“What ever happened to never leaving her only for work” Allison raised an eyebrow. 

“Sex” came Derek’s answer.

Markus stood up “this is a grown up thing I think I will go upstairs” he left once he picked up all his things.

Derek and Allison sat down “sex” he repeated “me and Stiles haven’t had sex in 6 months” Derek said to her.

“Not even foreplay” she asked.

“The other night we began and then one cry and it was all gone” Derek said to her.

“So no sex in 6 months and you want me to have her so you can” she asked.

Derek gave a nod “right sure I can have her”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I asked Allison” “Lydia” both Stiles and Derek said at the same time “huh” Stiles blinked “I asked Lydia to have Temp for the night” Stiles said to him “I asked Allison”.

Stiles sat down “so what are we going to do” he asked him “they can both watch her” he said.

“Are you kidding me they haven’t been in the same room since the divorce” Stiles explained.

“It will be fine I have a plan”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door “won’t be a minute” Stiles called and walked down the stairs he had Temperance in his arms. Stiles opened the door Allison stood on the doorstep “hey come in” she walked in “hey Temperance” the almost one year old waved.

“Can you take her?” he asked.

“Sure” she smiled and took her from him and followed him “her bed time is 7 her last bottle is at 6.45” he told her.

“Okay” 

Derek walked in “you made it” he kissed her cheek.

“Yep” the door-bell rung “be back” he left

Derek opened the door “Lydia come in” Lydia walked in “so where is she?” she asked.

“Kitchen” Derek told her and she walked in.

“Allison what are you doing here” she asked “I thought I was babysitting” she shook her head they both looked at Stiles and Derek.

“We double booked” Stiles smiled.

“Okay honey see you later” he kissed their daughter “see you guys later” they left.

Allison and Lydia looked at each other “so” 

Allison began “so”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles smiled “how do you think its going?” he asked as Derek drove the Camaro.

“No idea but I am sure were find out” he said to him.

“I guess” Stiles said and looked out of the window.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Temperance was asleep on Allison’s chest the front door opened “were back” Stiles called “in here” she called and they both walked in “Where’s Lydia” Stiles asked “home asleep I guess” she said.

“Here let me get her” Derek picked the baby up “shhhhhh” she snuggled him “I’ll take her to bed”.

“How long did she stay?” Stiles sat down.

“20 minutes” Allison said.

“I’m sorry Al” he said.

She gave a shrug “I’m fine I’m……….I’ve moved on…..I’m seeing someone” she said.

“Really first I heard about this”.

“She’s special her names Malia” she said “oooh” Stiles grinned

“Are we going to meet this girlfriend” Derek walked in “you might………….I’m going to go I’ll see you guys later” she stood up.

“Thanks again for tonight” Derek said.

“Any time see you later” Allison left.

“Are we going to bed?” Stiles asked.

“Yes” Derek leaned and kissed him he got up and pulled him and then kissed him “let’s go to bed” Stiles smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac sat “so your no sex thing is done” he handed Stiles a mug.

“Cheers and yes” he took a sip. “Let’s just say 6 months is good for mind blowing frustration” 

Oliver was playing with Temperance “I need to ask” Stiles looked at Isaac “are you and Derek going to have another one” he asked.

“Another”

“Baby do you want another child” Isaac asked.

“Haven’t thought about…….Derek hasn’t mentioned anymore kids……….he has Markus” he said to him “and Tempy is mine that’s all we need”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Happy 1st birthday” Stiles kissed Temperance, Derek sat at the breakfast table “I cant believe she’s a year old” Stiles gave a shake of the head.

“I can’t believe I’ve been married to you for a year” Derek said, Stiles stuck his tongue out at him “real mature”.

Derek stood up “I have to go” he kissed Temperance and began to walk towards the door.

“Hey Derek” Stiles called him.

“Yeah” Derek turned round.

Stiles licked his lips “Do you ever think” he shook his head “Have a good day” he said.

“You to see you later” Derek left the room and then the house Stiles looked at Temperance “I couldn’t do it” he said.

“Your going to be an only child forever”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Is this the infamous 1st birthday cake” Melissa said, Stiles put it on the side “I hope it’s okay” he folded his arms 

“I’m sure it is” Melissa smiled.

The door opened

Derek walked in “your back” Stiles said “I am…….I’m going to change” he left the room Stiles sighed.

Melissa looked at him “everything okay Stiles” asked Melissa

“Yeah”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Anytime kids” John asked as he watched Markus, Oliver and Laura’s twin daughters playing with Temperance.

“Did you say something?” Derek asked and looked at his father-in law.

“I said are you having anymore kids” John asked.

Derek gave a shrug “I have no idea we haven’t really spoken about it”.

“Tempy was always planned to be an only child”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles put Temperance into the cot he left the room and walked along the landing and entered another room, Derek was on his side back to him. Stiles walked and got in the bed glancing at the wall “Derek I think we need to have a talk” Stiles said to him.

Derek nodded sitting up “I want another baby” they both said “you do” they said at the same time again.

“I do” they both said again.

“I have been thinking about for a couple of months now when Melissa asked….Isaac mentioned it”.

“Your dad” Derek told him Stiles kissed him.

“So were really doing this?” Derek asked him. Stiles nodded and smiled “yeah we really are” Derek kissed him.

“Night Derek” Stiles leaned his head against Derek’s chest “night” Derek kissed Stiles hair “happy anniversary Stiles” Derek whispered.

“Happy first and many more to come”

The End……….


End file.
